A Certain Pink Haired Boy
by otakutimes20moreotakus
Summary: Lucy moves into a new town and somehow delevopes an interest in a pink haired boy! will HAVE LEMONS! :P
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

I wish I owned Fairytail, but, nope, I don't own it!

Because of my parents divorce, I had to move to a different city-in the summer, named Fairytail. I am 15 years old. And the most shocking thing is- I have already found an interest in a specific guy-his name is Natsu Dragneel.

I stood outside the door ready to go in the classroom. I turned the knob and someone bumped into me it was a pink haired boy, his hair covering his eyes made him look cute- he's hot! I thought to myself, He's probably polite and the boy of my dre- "hey you! stop star gazing at me! And, by the way, who are you? I've never seen you around here." The boy said, I gawked at him, he was mean, mean and mean. "I-I-I'm-" "Oh! Hey Your the new student here eh?" I got interrupted by a short teacher with a bald spot on top. "H-Hai!" I replied, looking for the pink haired man. He was no where in sight, i gave up looking for him and followed the teacher in class. The class was really loud when I went in, everyone was talking to the person, either next to them, or in front of them.

"Eh hem!" the teacher coughed, the students immediately got quiet and had their eyes all on me. " This is the new student, Lucy Heartifilla, take care of her!" I looked around there were many faces that were both curious and questionable- all except one at least, it was the pink haired guy, he glanced at me with a bored look and looked away. I wonder where I'm going to sit? "Lets see, why don't you sit next to Natsu there?" I looked around, who was Natsu? "Natsu is that man with the pink hair, Lucy, he will show you around today, right Natsu?" "ts, he clicked his tongue and looked at me. and then replied, "hai, sensei"

"The whole class was nice and friendly, they welcomed me with hellos and nice to meet yous. Some of their names', if I remember correctly, are Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, and Jellal. There are many more others, but I can't remember them. The class flashed by fast, and I didn't know where to go, " hey, Lucy! Come on I can't wait forever! Natsu was at the door waiting with no emotion. What was suprising was that, there were at least, 12 girls flocking around him. Some were blushing, and some were pushing against each other trying to get close to Natsu. But, most of all, at least half of them were glaring at me with jealous looks in their eyes.

""O-okay?" I answered not sure if I should run away from the pack of wolverines or to go to Natsu. I chose the 1st option and walked as fast as I can to get away from the girls. Then, all of a sudden, I didn't know where I am, there weren't many people around, it was just me and a empty hall. The more I walked, the more quieter and scarier it became. Soon, I got tired out so, I sat down to have a rest, man this school is huge! After a while, I didn't realize that I fell asleep.

""You! Wake up you wierdo!" I felt someone shaking me gently and firmly. I cracked my eyes open, and realized that it was completely dark and scary in the school. "I finally found you! and you were sleeping the day away! Literally!" I was now fully awake,staring at Natsu. "why are you here?" I asked. "I fell asleep in a class, so the teachers gave me detention and I stayed after school. I accidentally fell asleep and I woke up with the lights and all off and dark. So, I walked around the school looking for someone to get me outta here, but I found a sleeping you." He answered. "Oh." I dumbly replied. " Lets get outta here then?" I said. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but the school got closed with us in here, the doors are locked and the windows are shut and locked from the outside. I thought for a while, I think that im trapped in the school with a guy i just met and seemed to be hot and popular.

Sorry, short chapter! I'll make more soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2: scared yet blissful

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED FAIRYTAIL, BUT UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT!**

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! BTW SORRY THIS IS ONLY MY FIRST TIME!**

* * *

Oh my word, I, Lucy Heartifillia, am stuck in the dark school with nobody around, except for one person -but the worst part is- that person is Natsu Dragneel. The person I wasn't familiar with but had a slight crush on at first sight. This is the worst case scenario I am stuck with.

* * *

"Well, I guess we're stuck here in this lonely building together eh?" Natsu grumbled, "I need to go to the bathroom, lucy, so wait here for a minute." I got scared. Natsu started to stand up and I grabbed his shirt. Startled, Natsu looked at me, and I looked back at him with terrified eyes. "W-whats wrong?" Natsu asked, but then smirked "Aww, don't tell me the all so FAMOUS Lucy Heartifillia can't even stand the dark?" He snickered, I glared. I can't believe I actually had a crush on him the first time I saw him! He is so mean! I let go of his hand with lightning speed and replied, "n-no, I'm not, you can go. I'll stay here." even though saying that, I could feel myself shaking. Natsu raised an eyebrow and sniggered. "Okay, if you say so." And walked away.

FLASHBACK_

My father was out of the country while i was at home with my lovely mother. I was in my bed sleeping peacefully in my family's mansion- it was big and beautiful, fit for a princess. Until i heard something open the front door to the first level, it was 1 A.M in the morning, super dark, and I don't think any guests would be out and about. I went under my bed and hid for a bit, until I heard something crack open the door to my wide bedroom. "There's no one in here!" someone whispered, "come on!" The door opened wide and 2 people wearing masks came in. I watched as they took my things and my favorite necklace that my mother gave to me on my birthday. They were in the middle of taking everything on my desk when someone came in my bedroom and screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" My mother screamed with worry, she saw the thieves in shock when they turned their heads to look at my poor mother. "We got caught, I see?" one of the robbers said." well, thats too bad, sorry miss, but you're death date is today."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

END OF FLASHBACK_

I heard a shuffle on the right, it was too dark to see, so I panicked. I slowly walked forward and whispered, "daade?(who's there?)" I suddenly ran and attacked that thing. "MMMMMMMMFFFFF!" pink flashed under me as I attacked with full force. "N-N-Natsu?!" I looked under me with shocked eyes. "Dang, I got found out, I wanted to scare you." I sighed and leaned my head on his chest, relieved of his return. But, faster than you could say Makarov, I whipped my head up and I was about to get off of Natsu when he pulled me down into a kiss. "MMMMNNNNNN!" I moaned into his mouth when his tongue flashed into my open mouth. Natsu then rolled me onto my back and had both legs on each side. "N-Natsu?" I whispered, desperately wanting more for some stupid reason. He said nothing and leaned down to my neck. He sucked and licked leaving trails of salive down my jaw and neck. "Ahhhhh" I said, and that seemed to encourage Natsu even more.

He suddenly ripped off my shirt and grabbed my left breast with his hand and sucked at my right. I moaned, "Naaaatsu!" He switched and sucked on my left breast with his hand on the other. "This feels, ahhh, soooooo good!" He then went down to the waist line of my skirt and pulled it down, along with my panties. Stuck a finger into my already wet hole and earned a satisfying moan from me. He pushed in and out from slow to fast making erotic sloshing sounds. "More! More!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He suprised me by sticking his tongue into my bud, getting it alll wet and hot. "AHHHH MMMMMMM! Faster Natsu Faster!"

I reached up and flipped over, on top of Natsu, took off his pants and gasped. His length was huge! Could it fit inside me? I pushed away those thoughts and gently sucked on Natsu's head, earning a blissful yet horny moan from both him and I. I Repositioned myself at an angle to fit the huge thing in. I slid down and moaned, AHHHHHHH! That felt so good! I started going up and down slowly and then went fast. MMMM HHHHH! Natsu fliped me over and pushed deeper into me, hitting my g-spot. He went from fast to faster, as fast as a dragon. Hitting my g_spot over and over again, until I reached my climax. "N-Natsuuuu! AAAAHHHHMMMMMMNNNNNN!" WE both climaxed and breathed in and out heavily, tired out. I fell asleep right away, not even feeling Natsu's length still in me and Natsu fell beside me and did what I did fell asleep.

* * *

**So? how'd you like it? there probably will be more coming :P**


	3. Chapter 3: BUDDY?

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! I WISH I DID THOUGH!**

* * *

I woke up to something shifting beside- no, should I say- inside me. It was getting bright outside, so around 5:30 A.M? I looked at that something stretching my bud, and I realized that Natsu was still inside me. I blushed a deep scarlet, a darker red than this one super scary girl named Erza's hair. I wonder if Natsu liked me. He probably did, cuz why would he do it with me if he didn't? "L-Lucy?" Natsu cracked open his eyes and looked at me,"my private feels really good right now, do you know why?" I blushed again, "Baka! you're still inside me pervert!" i declared. "O-oh, gomen." Natsu slowly took his length out. "MMMNNNAAAAAH!" I moaned, feeling bliss and wetness coming out of my core. "Haha, want another round?" Natsu said devilishly. "H-hai..." I confessed. "I was waiting for that!" Natsu smirked.

Since we were both already naked, we had no problem feeling each other's sensitive parts. Natsu leaned down and licked my nipples, making them hard and erect. I moaned and he sucked on my used to be pink but turned to the color of a rose bud on my upper body. "MMMMMMNNN!" he suddenly stopped his sucking and put his attention to my pussy. he reached down and stuck a finger in my core. "AHHHHHHNNNMMMM" I groaned, clutching his hair, and pulled his head up to meet my lips. He traced my lips over with his tongue, asking to come in, and, of course, I let him in. He fought with my tongue for a win, and, well, being a competitive person, i fought back. It felt sooooo good and over the moon, while getting my pussy jammed with his fingers and getting french kissed at the same time. I groaned into his mouth. He then, stopped kissing me and went down to my core."MNNNNNAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I cried out, while he moved his tongue in and out of my hole. Then, he grabbed my boobs at the same time and kneaded it while licking my private bud. "MMMNNNNANAAAAAMMNN!" I sobbed out of pleasure, and not being able to hold the hotness inside of me, I orgasmed "MMMMMMMNNN, NATSU!" I pleaded, while he licked and sucked all my wetness dry,"p-please stick it inside me!" I whispered. "gomen, what?" He replied smirking, and gently nibbled my nub. "say it louder.?" "Natsu, stick it inside me please?" I pleaded. "sorry? what?" "GODDAMMIT! NATSU! STICK LITTLE FUCKING NATSU INSIDE ME AND MAKE ME CLIMAX!" I screamed out. "Haha, okay, heard ya." Natsu chuckled.

He changed positions and gently teased my opening with his "little Natsu." "AAH, Natsu, push it in!" I begged. Natsu, then, quickly obeyed and pushed it in, "Oooooh, MMMMNNNNAAAAH! Faster! Faster Natsu!" I screamed in pure joyness. He followed, and flipped me over until I was on top of him. I, then, went up and down in ecstasy. Soon, Natsu caught up in my motion and jammed up when I went down. He finally groaned out, "L-Lucy, ima gonna come!" "Me too!" I replied. And, with one final deep g-hitting jam, we climaxed. "MMMMMNNNNNAAAAAAAHHHHMMMMMNNNNN! NATSU!" I managed to moan. "L-Lucy, I gotta tell you something." Natsu said. "Yes?" Was he going to confess?! "I actua-" He said, but then halted at the sound of a door opening. Both of us gasped, we were both naked and all wet with each others cum. Hurriedly, put our clothes on, and managed to get em on in time, right before the door opened.

"Natsu! We finally found you!" Gray exlaimed, "You flamehead, why are you here? Its 8:00 in the morning, and school started thirty minutes ago!" "G-gomen," Natsu said," I got um... "lost" here at school yesterday and found Lucy, and both of us "overslept"." I blushed. Gray raised an eyebrow, but then said, "Okay?! c'mon we gotta get to class!" "Kay! c'mon Lucy!" I followed suit and went to class. For the rest of the class, I wondered what Natsu was about to say. Was he gonna confess? Should I go ask him what he was going to say? Should I- "Lucy!" Natsu next to me whispered fiercly, "Teachers calling on you!" I stood up suddenly, "Gomenasai! Sensei!" I apologized, " I-I-" everyone was giggling, and Natsu was laughing his head off, failing to keep his laughter inside of him. The teacher had a red face and glared at me. "I never called on you, detention tonight, Lucy Heartifilla!" He shouted. Man, what a scary and strict teacher! I sat back down and glared Natsu, but he was facing the opposite direction.

In the hallway after the 7th period, one ore class to go until detention, I saw Natsu talking, or should I say, flirting together with this so called girl- Lisanna- and I stomped away, what was he doing? that baka, he just had it with me and why is he flirting continuously with Lisanna?! I thought about it for the rest of the day until detention. I was sitting in my desk when Natsu came in. "Oh! Hey Luce! Detention huh?" What hapened?" I replied growling, "It was you baka!" "and, whats with the "Luce?" I added blushing. "I just thought it was easy to say, rather than Lucy..." he said, grabbing his bag and going for the door out. "Ne, Natsu? Do you like me? Would you go out with me?" I asked. "..." silence answered. "Gomen Luce, I only think of you as a friend, also, we just met." "W-why?! Why, then, did-" I said blushing, "Why did you have s-sex with me?!" I said, tears reluctantly streamed down my face. "I only think of you as a ... buddy..."

* * *

**SO? ANOTHER LEMON :3 SORRY. A CLIFFHANGER. :p REVIEWS REVIEWS, REVIEWS PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4: to the moon and back!

**GOMENASAI MIINA! I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY CUZ I AM SUUPER BUSY! (O_O)!**

**LUCY: Otaku-chan, could you please hurry up with the story? I-I really am curious to see if Natsu's my prince charming! *blush***

**NATSU: HUH?! Lucy? *lucy gasps and blushes an even deeper red* What/ who is prince charming?**

**LUCY: *facepalm* Nothing...Nevermind**

**NATSU: Is it something I can eat? *Hopeful look in his eyes***

**LUCY: N-n-n-NOOOOOOOOOO! You baka! You stu-**

**Otaku: A-Anyways, lets get on with the story please, Natsu?**

***Natsu is running around the room being chased by Lucy, but then comes running towards me-* **

**Otaku: Natsu! Go in the different direction! YAAAAAAAAAH!**

***Natsu stops by the screen with a huge bump on his head***

**NATSU: ee-eede! Yo! miina! Fairytail doesn't belong to Otaku! Now see ya gotta go! **

***Running away from Lucy along with Otaku behind him***

* * *

'"You're just a buddy" I gasped, "Gomen Lucy..." I stared at Natsu, tears streaming down my eyes. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom with no bye at the frowning man. I dashed out and started going for my house, and half-way, I realized that it was pouring outside. Even so, I slowed down and walked towards my house, with tears. I went up the steps and opened the door. "LUUUUCY! Ogaiitdee! (Welcome back) My mother said warmingly. She came up to get a bear hug for her precious daughter, and halted, gasping. "Lucy? Are you okay?" I sobbed even louder with her worry,"OKKAAASAN! (Mother)" She shushed me gently and took me upstairs to the bathroom and heated up the water for a bath. "We'll talk later, okay? Just take a warm bath to calm yourself down." The shower was warm and let me relax in the steamy bathroom. I thought things through and came up with an answer to greet NAtsu tomorrow. I liked the idea so i'll keep it. I smiled thankful of my mom to get me a wonderful bath waater and to calm me down.

"Arigatou, okaasan!" I went downstairs after I finished bathing, "Everythings alright, i- er... ah, yes, I was really scared that you were gonna punish me after not calling you last night and staying away... I was actually in detention and got stuck in the school with no one around to open the doors..." My mother was an understanding person, she grabbed me on my wrists and replied, "It's okay, honey, though thats a weird way to get me worried..." I giggled, "I love you mama, I love you to the moon and back!" I said like a three year old. Mom took my hands, and smiled"I love you to the end of the galaxy and back times ten" I smiled with her, She was the best mom ever. We had dinner, my favorite, which was spaghetti and meatballs, which were amazing. Finally, when night came, I went to my bedroom, and snuggled myself to bed, getting ready for my answer to natsu, tomorrow, Wednesday.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I groaned, stopping my alarm clock, It was morning already! I got out of bed and styled myself a little more prettier than usual, getting my school uniform on, I went downstairs. "Sayonara, Mama, gotta go to school, or i'll be late!" I dashed to school, and got there 30 minutes earlier than usual, then, I sat on the bench and waited.

* * *

** I'm sooooooo sorry i am in a rush now, so i had to get this chapter done with as quick as possible, please, no flames, and understand :c**


	5. Chapter 5: If you say so

**HELLO MIINA! I WAS FORCED TO UPDATE BY A "FRIEND" (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, "A")**

**LUCY: N-Natsu:C I don't want this story to continue like thiiiiiiis!**

**OTAKU: Gomenei, it'll get better soon :3 don't you worry!**

**LUCY: Really?! *brightens up***

**Natsu pop outta no where and says : HEY! Lucy! Wheres my breakfast for this mornin?**

**LUCY: Actually, Otaku-chan, could you please make me hate him in this story?! *crushed a cup with her hands alone, shudder***

**OTAKU: UMMMMMMM... Sorry? ERRRRR, No?**

***Lucy is gone for now, Natsu is dead for now***

**OTAKU: Well, since they're both gone, I'll do the Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! ONLY THE SCRIPT IN THIS STORY!**

**OTAKU: Hey, Lucy, don't kill Natsu please, I need him in this story...**

* * *

I waited for a pretty long time, unitil a great big group of people from our school, were in and surrounding someone coming from the road to the right. I could'nt see who it was, so I got closer and I saw a flash of pink hair, "NAAAAAAT-" I shouted, but stopped when I saw a girl that was really pretty to be a model next to him. She had a pure white colored hair, it was around her neck, making her look like an angel, her eyes were bright blue just like the sunny sky. There and then, My plan crashed, my plan to seduce Natsu Dragneel. I quietly walked in the school, and changed into my indoor shoes. I then, went in my classroom, sitting quietly at my desk, and since im the "New Girl" I diddn't have any friends at the moment. Then, I heard a person come up to my desk and know on it gently, I looked up.

"Hey!I'm Levy! You looked pretty lonely here, so, I thought you would want someone to chat with!" She smiled cutely. Levy had caramel brown eyes, and pretty blue hair, she was a little small, like a chibi, but soooo cute and pretty! "Yes! That would be awesome!" I smiled widley, "Let's be friends?" I said unsurely. "Of course!" She replied with a huge but cute smile. I finally have a friend, at fairytail high school! I thought to myself. Soon, though after we talked and learned about each other, the teacher came in and gave us our lesson. Throughout the lesson, I kept wondering if that person with NAtsu was his girlfriend or not. She looked so pretty and like a model, I thought jealously. I looked to my right and saw Natsu, man, he was so hot and cute! Natsu was looking at the teacher, but his eyes were unfocused and his bangs were slightly covering them. He caught me staring and I blushed, bt then looked at him curiously as he handed me a note.

{_Are you okay? I'm very sorry for what I did to you the other day *BLUUUUSH* and what I said, but, sorry to say, that was the truth, anyways, i am very sorry.:C}_

I wrote, {Yes, I'm fine... kind of, I used to like you, but now I'm going to give up on you...} I wrote. Then stopped and looked at it again. I took my eraser and erased it, then, I Wrote again, {No, Im not fine, I like you and you rejected me, but, if you like it or not, I'm gonna keep on liking you and i'll try to get you to fall head over heels for me:P} I handed the note over, and Natsu read it. He frowned, but then his face didn't show anything else. He looked at me, then at the sheet. He took out his pencil, and wrote something on there. Finally after a loooong time, i thought, he handed me the note.

I quickly but carefully opened the note {If you say so... I don't really know if you should, I hope I don't break your heart... this required a lot of thinking, but, I think i won't stop you from liking me, but I don't think i'll like you back... sorry...} I frowned, but then smiled in self confidence { Its ok, I'll try my best whether you ike it or not :P} I wrote and gave it back. He took the note and read it, He grimaced but then smiled and mouthed " If you say so"

* * *

**ANOTHER SHORT ONE...** BUT, I think two chapters in one day is enough for me... REVIEWS REVIEWS AND REVIEWS!


End file.
